SHS THE Clique 9th grade freashmen
by Ericlar16
Summary: the clique starts High School what will happen to the Clique....
1. Chapter 1

_**All about What happens to the Clique During there Freashmen Year at the New High school Summers High School (SHS). I Do not own the clique but i do own all the new characters i made up for this story which you will find in the next chapter ENYOY **_

_**Massie Block: **__Excited for the new school year. Wants to prove to everyone that TPC is still at the top and is as powerful as ever in Highschool. Things with her and Derrington arent going that well will he get a new girl to replace Massie by the time school begins. Massie is trying hard to get a new boyto go with her new High school clique, But they are up agains a different cliques and Massie is for once scared . What will happen next?_

_**Kristen Gregory: **__She is still poor but her moms engaged to a guy she's never met. When she goes up for dinner to his house she gets a huge surprise and her life changes will it affect Kristen's relationship with TPC_

_**Alicia Rivera:**__ She's still gourgeouse She still likes Josh but taking a look at the new Clique made of the most pretty girls in the school. Will Alicia even have a chance with Josh._

_**Dylan Marvil:**__ She still thinks shes fat. Wants to lose the weight and be a size 0. She thinks she will go on a new diet. Will it work ar will it cause her to come close to death._

_**Clair Lyons:**__ Still likes cam but when her friend from florida comes to visit her will Cam get a new crush and ditch Clair. How far will Clair's so called BFF go to make sure Cam stays with her._


	2. Week Before

**Please excuse my horrible grammer or spelling i know im not really got at that kind of stuff. Its short i now but im a slow typer**

**_Massie's room_**

**_Sunday, August 25th_**

"This is a crisis," Massie said lying in her new tiger skin rug. She was thinking about what to wear on her first day of school at SHS (Summers High School) "I have nothing to wear" Massie said throwing the closet doors open, inside there were tons of clothes. Her best friends and members of TPC were with her, they were planning their first day of school outfits. Massie logged on her Mac computer a IM popped up.

_Derrington: Hey_

_Massie: Hi wats up_

_Derrington: I gtg bye_

_Derrington logged of at 12:00pm_

"Now that was really weird"Massie said trying to hid the computer screen. "What was" Alicia said she was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when she got up to see what Massie was doing. "No nothing" Massie said quickley turning off the computer.

"Omg i have to go guys my mom has a surprise for me" Kristen said getting of the bed. "Maby she going to tell you that your new dad is oh so very rich" Massie said joking. "Ha ha laugh all you want she probably wants to go dress shoping for the wedding" Kristen's mom was getting married in two days and she didn't even buy a dress yet.

"or maybe you'll finallly meen your new dad i mean i cant belive you didn't meet him yet" Claire said out of the blue she was quiet all morning.

"Maybe he works at the FBI or he is really ugly and ..." Kristen didn't hear the rest because she was already out the door she was excited its probably drees time or maybe the wadding was cancel...No she wasn't going to think that it was good new she was hoping to get right...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Later on when Kristen gets home_**

**_same day different place_**

"whats the surprise mom come on tell me already" Kristen said she couldn't wait, she ran home she had a good feeling, and when she saw her mom's face she new it was going to be good news. "okay you know the weddings a few days away and guess who were going to meet today at dinner."

"you mean m-"Kristen started "Yes your new step-dad he invited us over for dinner at his place today it's about time you got to know him" Kristen was very happy she finaly got to meet her new step-dad the one her mom never wanted her to meet because she wanted it to be a surprise.

"lets get ready i got you a nice dress for dinner" Kristen's mom said "But how can we afford it" Kristen said even though she knew her mom probably mdae one of her old dresses newer by making some changes. "Don't worry I just brought it today" Its like she read my mind Kristen thought.

"so what time do we have to be there " "15 minuets so get ready your stuff is laid out in the bed" Kristens mom said going up to her own room to change.

When she got there she saw a gougeouse new black dress it was casual yet elegant it was beautiful. Kristen put it on slowly

"come on Kristen" ..."coming" Kristen was in aww. It was the most expensive thing she owned unless her mom was going to return it.

Back downstairs Kristen's mom was already in the car. BEEP BEEP...Kristen ran outside it was har to run she was wearing heels. When she go inside she relized this wasn't there car. "Mom when did we get a new car" Kristen said not really moving at all. "I'll explain everyhing later this night is going to be full of surprises you'll see."

The car was slowing down Kristen to busy playing around in the new 2009 BMW to notice her new step-dads house until they stopped. Kristen was spechless. In fron of her she saw a huge HUGE house bigger that Massie's and Alicia's and Dylan's housed combined. She read about it in a magazine. The Tylar Estate was the biggest mansion in Westchester, Ny and it belonges the the one the only Tom Tylar.

He was single and rich why were they here. "mom is this The Tylar Estate" Kristen said trying to take in the huge house. "Yes it is" The door opened and a chaufer was standing there "Hello Anne is this your daughter"

"Yes it it this is Kristen" ..."Hi" Kristen followed him though the doors which must of cost a fourtune alone, while the chaufer took there sweters and purse. A small lady walked in she was dressed like a maid "this way please Tom has been expecting you he is in the dinning room already...Come along now"

They entered a huge dinning room the size of a football feld it was decorated with ice sculptures and a waterfall in one corner. Beautiful flowers were an the table and a chandelire that was absolutly amazing. In the center, a huge table that could probably seat 100 people.

"Kristen so I finally get to meet you" Tom came over an gave her a hug like they were actualy family. "don't be shy sit down" Tom sat down in the middle so Kristen sat right next to him and her mom on the other side. "So Kristen can i call you Krisy" "Well actual--" "how do you like my dinning room I didn't want to use the other want because i wanted to make a good first impression...You know since im going to be your new dad and all. Ill give you the grand tour later"

Kristen didn't relize it before but he was acutally her new step-dad. I have to call TPC they will never belive this... is this a dream

**_Massie's House_**

**_Monday, 26th_**

**_5 days till school_**

"Are you finally going to tell us what your big surprise is Kristen I want to know now" Massie said. "okay i'll tell you guys I just can't belive it..."

"Are you going to tell us or not" Alicia said "Okay Okay but i get 10,000 gossip points for this"

"Done" Massie said

"Done" Dylan said "and Done" said Clair and Alicia Laughing.

"You konw how yeterday my mom said she had a surprise for me well the surprise was..." Kristen stoppedshe started to think will they treat me any different than they are now...how will they react will they even belive me...What if i didn't tell them and kept it a secret...

"Kristen earth to Kristen Hello anyone home" Massie was standing in front of her waving here hands "come awn" Everyone was looking at Kristen "ummm...OMG I forgot I have to to umm go to my mom to get the last minuets details for the wedding" said Kristen collecting her stuff "I'll tell you guys later Bye!!!" Kristen ran as fast as she could she was trying to make it seem like she had to go to her mom even though she wasen't.

* * *

**_Give me an idea i dont know what should happen next_**


End file.
